Acting Casual, Vongola Style
by KaeBird13
Summary: TYL. Tsuna does not want to go to his middle school reunion. Nuh-uh, no thank you. But of course, a certain Spartan tutor has different plans. Now Tsuna must catch a criminal while doing his best to protect his mafia identity from his old classmates. But what do they think of the once dame kid they used to make fun of?
1. I'm the One With the Gun

**I've read a lot of class reunion fics and really liked them. So I decided to write my own. I hope you all enjoy it!**

**Don't be bothered by the pairings. It's just what I imagined happening in the future. This isn't a romance story, so I won't be focusing on the pairings. Some of these pairings I myself am not a big fan of. Well, that's a lie. There's one pairing in here that I'm a huge fan of, but you'll just have to guess what it is.**

**Don't pay too much attention to the title. I thought it sounded cool, but I have no idea if it actually pertains to the story or not.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn**

* * *

There was one thing in this world that Tsuna hated more than conflict: Paperwork. It never ended! Once he finished one batch, someone would come and dump a fresh pile on his desk. He had never wanted to become the next boss for the Vongola, but did anybody listen to him? Of course not. Reborn had said that Tsuna would become Decimo, therefore Tsuna became Decimo. What the sadistic tutor from hell wanted, the sadistic tutor from hell got.

Putting down his pen to shake his hand, Tsuna glanced at the clock and groaned. He had gone through a hundred papers already and it was only eight in the morning. He allowed himself a brief moment of self pity before picking the pen back up. If he finished now, he would be able to head home to see his wife, maybe even take a nap.

The door creaked open and Tsuna glanced up to see a guilty looking Gokudera. The silver haired man quietly shut the door behind him, filling Tsuna up with dread as he eyed the next stack of papers.

"It wasn't my fault, Tsuna." That was the first thing that came out of Gokudera's mouth.

Tsuna raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean, Hayato?"

Hayato padded up to his boss's desk and put down the large pile of papers. "Well, you see... There was a fight..."

Tsuna groaned and slammed his head on his desk repeatedly. When he was done, he looked up at Gokudera with tired eyes. "Who was it, how much was destroyed, and how much is this going to cost us?"

Hayato looked at the red mark that was growing on his precious boss's head. Why did the other idiots have to cause Tsuna grief? He would have to punish them later. "Um, Mukuro was mad about Hibari dating Chrome, and they ended up getting into an argument. Yamamoto, the idiot that he is, tried to calm them down. That only lead to Hibari lashing out at Yamamoto, who accidentally knocked Chrome over when he dodged. Let's just say it all went downhill from there."

Tsuna fought the urge to bang his head against his desk, again. All that would do was knock down the stacked papers, which meant that he would then have to pick them up, which would mean more work. His guardians were someday going to give him a concussion. "And what did they end up destroying?" He asked, not really wanting to hear the answer.

"An entire city, two trains, an enemy famiglia, and they knocked down the house of one of allied famiglias. The boss of that family was unfortunately in the building and ended up getting several ribs and a leg broken. He's demanding that we pay his hospital bill."

"Pay the bill." Tsuna sighed. "It's the least we can do. As for Hibari and Mukuro, I'll decide the punishment for them later."

Hayato bit his lip. "Um, Tsuna. I know that this isn't the best time to bring this up, but... Well, this incident is going to double your paperwork."

Tsuna shot up and grabbed his gloves, his now orange eyes narrowed dangerously. "I'm so going to kill them."

"Wait, Tsuna!" Hayato called out as he chased after his boss. "I'll help you!"

* * *

Several fights to the death and a couple of bruises later, Tsuna retired to his wing of the Vongola mansion. Closing the door that separated his living quarters from the rest of the house, Tsuna finally allowed himself to relax.

"I'm home." He called out as he took off his suit coat.

"Welcome home, Tsu-kun!" His wife, Sawada Kyoko (formally known as Sasagawa Kyoko) called back. She sounded like she was in the kitchen. Tsuna smiled softly to himself, hectic days at work were worth it if it meant that he could come home and hear his wife's voice.

"Guess what came in the mail today?" Kyoko turned to him as soon as he entered the kitchen. She was waving a spatula covered in tomato sauce around, and the smell of meat balls assaulted his nose. It looked like they were having spaghetti tonight.

"A death threat?" Tsuna asked after he had given her a small kiss. She rolled her eyes and smacked him lightly on the arm.

"An invitation to our middle school's class reunion!" She handed him the letter. Her husband quickly scanned it before snorting.

"Sounds interesting. Let's not go." He tossed the invitation onto the table.

Kyoko pouted. "Why not? I think it would be fun to go see all of our old friends again."

"Do you remember what they used to call me back in middle school? _Dame-Tsuna._ I rather not go see all those who used to bully me."

The wife of Vongola Decimo frowned. "Hana and I never made fun of you. Neither did Hayato and Takeshi."

Tsuna wrapped his arms around her. "You are my wife. Hana in on her honeymoon with Onii-chan and won't be back for a while. And Hayato and Takeshi are here in Italy with us."

"Point taken." Kyoko gave up. "Alright, if you really don't want to go, I won't make you."

"What does Tsuna not want to do?" A deep voice asked from the doorway of the kitchen. Kyoko chuckled as Tsuna shot the intruder a glare.

"I was having a private conversation with my wife, Reborn." Tsuna said with irritation.

His no longer baby tutor stepped into the kitchen and sat down at the table. "Your cooking smells wonderful, Kyoko. I hope you don't mind me staying for dinner."

"Not at all, Reborn-san." Kyoko got out of Tsuna's embrace to go get a third plate.

"Don't just invite yourself!" Tsuna complained loudly. The sound of a gun cocking was heard, and Tsuna visibly paled. He may not be the coward he once was, but Reborn still intimidated him. Some things will never change, not even with time.

"Oh-ho? A class reunion for the Namimori students of 2A?" Reborn picked up the invitation Tsuna had so carelessly thrown onto the table.

"We aren't going." Tsuan said stiffly as he helped his wife finish up dinner.

"And why not?" Reborn asked with raised eyebrows.

"Like I told Kyoko before, I have no real reason to go see my former classmates." Tsuna placed the pot of spaghetti in the middle of the table. "And I don't want to get innocent people involved with the mafia."

"Not going can be seen as an act of weakness, and I did not train a weak student." Reborn casually turned Leon into a gun.

"You can see it as you will, but it doesn't change the fact that we aren't going."

"That was a good answer for a boss." Leon turned back into a chameleon and clambered onto Reborn's fedora.

Tsuna answered with a grunt and the three of them began to eat dinner. Kyoko looked at the satisfied smile on her husband's face, he was confident that the subject had been dropped. Then she looked at the sadistic smirk Reborn was wearing, and she wasn't so sure.

Either way, this was going to be interesting.

* * *

The next day, Tsuna was playing hide-and-go-seek with his paperwork. Meaning, he hid his paperwork and hoped nobody would come and seek for them, that nobody being Reborn. His hands flicked towards his gloves when the door opened again, but relaxed when he heard the usual one sided bickering between his storm and rain guardians.

"Sword freak, you just can't barge into Juudaime's room whenever you want!" Hayato was yelling into Takeshi's ear, unconsciously reverting back to his old nickname for Tsuna. Tsuna had finally,_ finally_ managed to convince his loyal right hand man to call him by his first name. It had happen in the first year that Tsuna had taken control of the Vongola, but sometimes his friend slipped up.

"Maa maa, Tsuna has told us several times that he doesn't care." Yamamoto laughed. "We're friends right?"

"That's right, Takeshi." Tsuna said from his position behind the desk. "So what's up?"

Takeshi held up a small manila envelope. "I got an invitation to our old class reunion!"

"Oh, me too." Gokudera fished through his pockets and pulled out a crumpled envelope. "Are you planning on going, Tsuna?"

Decimo shook his head. "I rather not. Kyoko's not going either."

Hayato immediately threw his invitation into the trash. "Well, if you're not going, then neither am I!"

Yamamoto casually tucked the envelope into his shirt pocket. "I think I might go to see all of my old baseball friends. Do you mind if I take one of the private jets?"

Tsuna waved his hand in the air. "Of course not. Just don't take the new one, the Varia has claimed it as their own."

"Speaking of your class reunion, I'm afraid I have some bad news."

Tsuna jumped only slightly before sending a glare at the person standing in the entrance to his office. _Seriously, what's up with Reborn suddenly appearing in doorways?_

"What's destroyed this time?" Tsuna asked automatically. After all, to him, 'bad news' was directly linked to 'your guardians have screwed up again'.

Quicker than a flash, Reborn had pulled out his gun and shot it at his student. The bullet whizzed by, missing Tsuna's right ear by two inches. The brown haired man flinched, but didn't make a sound. Five years ago, he would have screamed and freaked out.

"Didn't I say it had to do with your class reunion?" Reborn scolded. "Listen carefully next time before you open your mouth."

Tsuna raised an eyebrow. "I have a very bad feeling about this. What is it?"

Reborn stepped into the room and put a folder on his student's desk. "A prisoner has escaped. His name is Richard Redtail, an American the Vongola hired three years ago. He was caught trying to sell Vongola secrets to enemy families and was convicted a traitor. As the tenth Vongola Don, it's your job to go capture him."

Tsuna flipped open the folder and began scanning the information. "So, what does this have to do with the class reunion?"

Reborn smirked. "The last place Redtail was spotted was Namimori, Japan. It is believed that he's going to complete his transaction under the disguise of being one of your past classmates. Your job is to infiltrate your class reunion to find Redtail and bring him to justice."

"And why can't someone else go?" Yamamoto asked. "Like the CEDEF? There are a ton of great spies in that organization. There are thousands of people in the Vongola, why does it have to be Tsuna and us?"

Reborn gave Takeshi an appraising look, complimenting him on his well thought out and reasonable question. "Because the reason Vongola hired him is because he is a master of disguise. He can transform into anyone as long as he knows what they look like. Someone you met yesterday could be him today. The reason you three are going, plus Chrome, is because you used to go to school with all of these people. The idea is that you _should_ be able to tell who's fake and who's not."

Hayato frowned. "But we haven't seen any of these people for ten years."

Reborn chuckled. "Good luck to you, isn't that right? Think of this as a test, besides, you have your boss's hyper intuition. You're not doubting your boss, are you?"

"No sir, of course not!" Hayato cried out as he did a 90 degree bow. "I would never disrespect Tsuna like that!"

Tsuna looked up from the folder, having read all of the information. "Why do I have a feeling that you planned all of this."

The former arcobaleno frowned. "Now why would you think that?"

The other three people in the room just looked at him, not saying anything. Reborn sighed, the days where he could fool his student and his guardians were long over. They had grown up, which reminded him...

"Where is your paperwork?" He asked in a cold voice.

Tsuna froze.

The sound of his screaming could be heard from all over the mansion.

* * *

**Edited: 8/15/13**


	2. Sunshine to My Skeletons

**I did not have time to check this chapter over before publishing it. If there are any mistakes, it's my bad.**

**To start off, I'm going to answer some questions.**

**To my Guest reviewer: I think I'll have Reborn be twelve years old. I haven't ever seen a fic with Reborn twelve years old, so why not?**

**To gianisabel . ong : I'll update probably every Saturday if it's going to be a long chapter. But if it's short chapters like the first two, then I'll update every Saturday and Tuesday.**

**Please review~ I love reviews. **

* * *

"You didn't have to stop your honeymoon short just for this." Kyoko was telling her long time friend Hana as they waited for Tsuna and his guardians to come out. "It's just our class reunion. And an assignment to catch a criminal."

The brown haired woman added the last sentence as an afterthought.

Hana waved the comment away. "We were almost finished touring Europe anyway. And you know how your brother is, he's always worrying about you and the family. He was eager to come back as soon as we got the call from Reborn."

Kyoko just sighed, knowing that there was no way she could convince her brother and his wife otherwise. A second later, Hayato, Takeshi, Chrome, and Tsuna walked out of the building, carrying their luggage. Following closely behind them were Reborn and Ryohei, the white haired man talking loudly to the smaller person besides him. Hibari stepped out with an irritated face and quickly made his way over to Chrome.

As they got closer, the sound of their voices reached Kyoko's ears.

"Are all of the guardians coming?" Tsuna asked as he eyed the many people who walked by him.

Yamamoto laughed. "Well, Gokudera, you, Chrome, and I are going because we got invitations. Ryohei's going because Hana is, and Hibari's going because he doesn't trust Chrome with us herbivores."

The aforementioned black haired man grunted. Whether it was his consent or if it meant 'I will bite you to death for making such outrageous accusations', nobody knew.

Tsuna gave Hayato a wary look. "We aren't leaving Lambo all alone with Mukuro, are we?"

Silence.

Hayato pulled out his phone. "I'll give my sister a call to come watch him." He said as he rapidly punched in numbers.

"Leave the idiot cow alone." Reborn said as he came up to stand by Tsuna. "If he dies, then he dies. It just means that he wasn't strong enough to hold his own."

"We can always take him with us, Tsu-kun." Kyoko called out to her husband. Even if the lightning guardian was a tad annoying at times, she knew that Tsuna regarded him like a younger brother and was very fond of Lambo. Frankly, she was too. The young teen would often come and spend time with her when Tsuna was out on family business. He made pleasant company for dinner.

"That might be for the best." Tsuna said after a moment, pointedly ignoring Reborn. Responding to the hitman's sadistic comments just egged him on. "Bianchi and Lambo don't exactly get along either."

"We could leave him with Haru." Takeshi pointed out. "She's great with kids."

"Ah, that's right." Hana put her hand on her chin thoughtfully. "She does live around here, doesn't she?"

"She works part time in a costume shop down in the city." Kyoko answered enthusiastically. "When she's not teaching that is."

Tsuna sighed in relief. "Perfect plan."

Yamamoto nudged Gokudera in the ribs. "Do you mind giving her a call?"

Hayato's face became carefully blank. "Why would I have that woman's number?" He asked stiffly.

"What?" Ryohei roared in confusion. "Then you aren't extremely dating her?"

"Excuse me?" Hayato sputtered. "Me...? Dating that... that woman!"

"You mean, you're not?" To say Tsuna was shocked was an understatement.

"But I thought..."

"Yeah, me too."

"I mean, they're both so..."

"I know! That's why..."

"Herbivores," Hibari cut in dangerously. "you're crowding."

Chrome ruefully shook her head and put her hand on Hibari's arm as everybody else fell silent. She was the only one-with the exception of Reborn-who wasn't scared of the man. Especially when he was angry.

Exactly one minute and fifty-seven seconds later, Hayato reluctantly pulled out his phone again. "I'll call her. But that doesn't mean that we're in a relationship."

"Um, excuse me, Boss." Chrome spoke up after Gokudera had finished. While she was still soft spoken, she had long grown out her shyness.

"What is it, Chrome?" Tsuna asked as he unthinkingly took Kyoko's luggage from her. Chrome had to smile slightly at their cuteness. Tsuna was sweet to his wife without even trying. But then, more pressing matters distracted her.

"Mukuro-sama never agreed to staying home." Chrome said in her small voice. "He doesn't know that we're leaving right now, but he will soon."

Reborn and Hibari snorted as everybody else froze. It took a moment for the news to sink in as mouths flopped open like fish out of water.

Takeshi laughed, but it was a nervous chuckle and he pointed at the plane. "Um, well, we should go."

"Swell idea."

"Yup, let's go."

The mansion behind them began to shake.

"Hurry!" Tsuna grabbed Kyoko's hand and they all sprinted to the jet.

* * *

"Ah, Dohachiro-san!"

Nezu Dohachiro, a man in his mid fifties, turned around and glared at the young teacher behind him. "You may call me Nezu-sensei, and Nezu-sensei only, Hiroza-sensei." He said coldly.

Hiroza-sensei laughed sheepishly. "Ah, my apologies. Is it true that you're holding a ten year class reunion for one of your old classes this week, Nezu-sensei?"

"Yes." Nezu answered bluntly. The energetic new teach bugged him to no end. He was like sunshine and flowers to Nezu's world of cloudy days and skeletons. Completely and utterly ridiculous.

"That's cool." Hiroza rubbed the back of his neck. "I would like to hold one of those myself, to be honest. But, I've only been working here for a little over a year. Haha. They just seem like so much fun!"

"Oh really." Nezu said dryly, clearly telling the young teacher to scamper off before he began to strangle him. Unfortunately for Nezu, Hiroza was an idiot who didn't know how to take a hint.

"Are you excited to see your old student again?"

"No."

"Oh." Hiroza said, confused. "Then what's the point of holding a class reunion?"

The older teacher shrugged. "There are a few of them I wouldn't mind seeing again, but I wouldn't say I'm excited. I can't wait."

Hiroza raised his eyebrow. His elder colleague was not making any sense.

"Imagine, many of my students have been extremely successful in their lives." Nezu punctuated his hands with a flourish. "But I know that there will be one student who has gone_ nowhere_. He's probably some lowly janitor who can't keep a job for more than two weeks. And I just can't wait to see that hateful student of mine be humiliated in front of his old classmates."

With that, the old teacher walked off, chuckling darkly to himself. Hiroza watched him go for a moment before slightly shaking his head. Nezu-sensei was probably just having a bad day... of sorts... But then again, there was something seriously off about that man. He had heard from some of the other teachers that Nezu had gone off his rocker after being briefly fired over ten years ago. Hiroza, being Hiroza, hadn't believed it for a moment, being one to never judge a person until having interacted with them face to face.

Walking in the opposite direction that Nezu had gone, Hiroza couldn't help but think that Nezu was like cloudy days and skeletons to Hiroza's world of sunshine and flowers. Completely and utterly depressing.

* * *

"I'll see you guys tomorrow!" Tsugawa Gyousei waved to his friends as he exited the tavern. He dimly heard them call back their farewells as he staggered away. Boy, his girlfriend was going to kill him when he got home. How many times had she told him not to come back drunk?

"Dunno." He slurred out loud. "I dunno!" Then he promptly burst out into a fit of laughter. Looking up, he found himself standing on the sidewalk a block away from his house. Maybe he should just sleep on the curb and not go home tonight, that way his girlfriend wouldn't get mad at him.

But she wouldn't get mad at him, not after his promotion today! He was now a close advisor to the CEO of one of the largest businesses in Japan. There was no way she could get angry with how rich they were going to be. There was nothing wrong with going out for a drink with his friends to celebrate either. With that in mind, he took a couple of steps forward again.

Gyousei stopped and started to giggle. Maybe he would finally ask her to marry him!

"Are you Tsugawa Gyousei?" A voice said from behind him. Gyousei stopped and turned around.

"I am, I am indeed!" He half shouted half laughed.

"It's to my knowledge that you will be attending your middle school reunion here in a couple of days." The voice said. No, wait, it wasn't a voice, it was a man. The man said that. Who was the man again? Oh yeah, he was the one who was suddenly behind him. Why was he behind him again? He better head home so that his girlfriend wouldn't worry.

"I fink so." Gyousei scratched his head. "Ya mean de letter dat came in the mail? Yeah, I got one."

The man smiled. Why did the man look so weird? Oh, he wasn't Japanese. What was he, British? No, there was something distinctly American about him. Why was an American who spoke fluent Japanese asking him if he was going to his middle school reunion?

"Perfect." The man's smile widened into a grin. Gyousei felt a flash of danger as he saw something silver being taken out from the man's coat. He opened his mouth to scream.

He never had the chance.

* * *

**Edited: 8/20/13**


	3. The Orange Shirt Wearing Ladies Man

**Drum roll please! Here it is, what you've all been waiting for! Chapter Three.**

**I have to admit I was surprised last chapter when I had a number of people ask me to not kill Gyousei. I had no idea you all cared so much about my insignificant OC who was only created for my other OC to take over.**

**Just to make it clear, Reborn is TWELVE in this fic, just so that all of you don't get confused.**

**Disclaimer: Byakuran says I own KHR in a parallel universe... Shifty eyes, who me? Pffffttt. There's no way I would lie about that! *adverts eyes and whistles innocently***

* * *

Nezu waited patiently as students started filling into his classroom. Well, he supposed they weren't students anymore. They were adults, and some of them were very successful at that. He watched as one of his old students, a female by the name of Miyo, walked in and was immediately surrounded. Miyo had made a name for herself as one of the country's finest models. See? She was a prime example of what being 'successful' meant.

"Nezu-sensei!" A friendly voice called out. At first Nezu was annoyed, thinking it was that brat Hiroza. But it wasn't, it was one of his old favorite students, Tsugawa Gyousei. That boy had been wonderful student. He had studied hard, got good marks on all the tests, and knew how to put lesser students in their place. Nezu felt his face relax into something that closely resembled a smile. But it wasn't a real smile, the old teacher had forgotten how to twist his mouth upwards long ago. When that_ insolent fool_ came in and ruined everything that Nezu had worked for.

Now he would watch as the fool came bumbling in, probably dressed in poverty, and was drowned in humiliation. Compared to Gyousei, a fine man with a job as an advisor to a CEO of a large company, Sawada Tsunayoshi would be nobody.

"Gyousei-kun." Nezu said pleasantly. "I heard about your advancement from my cousin. Is the new job suiting you well?"

Gyousei chuckled and scratched the back of his neck. "Well, I would suppose you could say that it is. What about you, Nezu-sensei? Still smothering your students with tests?"

"Yes." The teacher answered bluntly. "But in all of my years of teaching, I have never met a worse student than Sawada Tsunayoshi."

Miyo gasped. "You mean Dame-Tsuna? I so totally remember him! He was that one awkward kid who did absolutely nothing right."

"Oh yeah." One of Miyo's friends' face brightened. "He's the one who ran around in his underwear."

"He was such a pervert."

"I wonder where he is now?"

"Probably still living with his mother. That, or living under some rock."

Nezu's lips quirked into something that looked like a smirk - if you close one eye and tilt your head, that is. Good, the others remembered him. Watching him be humiliated would be all the more sweeter.

"Sawada... Tsunayoshi...?" Gyousei's face had adopted a funny look. "He was in this class? I mean, he was in our class?"

"You don't remember him, Gyousei?" Hitoshi, one of Gyousei's old friends raised his eyebrow. "That's kind of surprising, seeing as you were the one who bullied him the most out of all of us. Don't you remember Dame-Tsuna? He was the one who confessed to your old crush, Kyoko-chan, in his boxers."

"Dame-Tsuna." Gyousei began to grin, but his voice had a slight darker edge to it. "He was a loser when he was younger."

"He was friends with Hayato-san and Takeshi-san, though." Miyo pointed out. "I wonder what they saw in him."

"Yamamoto was just too nice for his own good." Hitoshi scoffed. "And Gokudera was a weird delinquent. Who knows what went on in his brain?"

"But Gokudera-sama was a hot delinquent." One of the girls sighed.

"Yamamoto-san wasn't half bad either." A second one offered. "He's probably playing baseball for some big league team."

"If I had the chance, I would marry Yamamoto or Gokudera without a second thought." Miyo agreed full heartedly.

Miyo's friend Fuyuko gave Miyo a strange look. "Um, I hope you're not forgetting that you're currently engaged."

Miyo waved her friend's comment off. "Yeah well, I'd still do it."

"Well, it's time to start the reunion." Nezu cut off the _endearing_ conversation with a slight snarl. He was perfectly fine with listening to his old students make fun of Tsuna, not fangirl over the fool's friends. Especially seeing as those two friends were on his hate list as well.

"Can we take roll like old times?" Someone piped up. Nezu was about to answer when suddenly the door opened. Two beautiful young ladies strolled in, one with a bright smile, and the other with a slightly disgusted look.

"Kyoko-chan... is that you?" One of the boys asked, thunderstruck. "Hana-chan as well?"

Kyoko nodded. "It's good to see you guys again!"

"Monkeys." Hana acknowledged them.

"You both look... wow." Hitoshi waved his hands around, at a loss for words. Then, he turned to the girls that were already in the classroom and said cheekily; "You may rave about Yamamoto and Gokudera, but Kyoko-chan was _our_ dream."

"Hey Kyoko-chan, will you marry me?" Masato, another one of their old classmates, yelled out loud. His offer was followed by several more from the male population. (And even one from the female population, but she was promptly ignored.)

Hana made a disbelieving noise as Kyoko looked flustered. "Um, sorry to disappoint you, but," Kyoko held up her left hand. "I'm already happily married, and have been for two years."

The entire class was struck silent at the sight of the _very_ impressive wedding ring that adorned her finger. Even Nezu was impressed. Kyoko had managed to snag a very rich husband, most likely some wealthy businessman or a politician. It looked like _Tsunayoshi_ had never completed his childhood goal of marrying her.

There were cried of outrage before one of the boys turned to Hana. "What about you? Are you still single?"

Hana held up her own wedding ring, hers being a tiny bit smaller than her friend's. "As if I would ever go for one of you monkeys."

One of the guys voiced Nezu's own thoughts. "Well, it looks like you've both been well off in your marriage." He said bitterly. "Who did you marry exactly?"

"Kyoko married my husband's boss." Hana said with a flick of her hair. "Now can we get on with things? We heard that you were going to get started through the door."

Nezu took this as his cue to take his place at the front of the classroom. He hadn't meant to follow the orders of the black haired girl, but something about her demanded respect. She had always been a no-nonsense kind of person.

"Well, take your old seats." Nezu gestured to the desks, trying his best to keep the irritation out of his voice. "I'll take roll."

Glancing around the classroom, he noticed that Gokudera's, Yamamoto's, and Sawada's seats were all empty. Was Tsunayoshi too embarrassed to show his undignified face to his peers? That was... acceptable, he supposed. But not the outcome he was hoping for when he organised this gathering.

He started calling out names, but once he reached Gokudera's, Kyoko interrupted him.

"Oh, sorry Nezu-sensei!" Kyoko said. "I forgot to tell you, but Hayato-kun will be coming late with Takeshi-kun and my husband. Two of my husband's friends got into an argument and so he told me to come earlier. They'll come as soon as they've settled it out. Oh, Chrome-chan will be late too. Her boyfriend was one of the people in the argument, so she was calming him down."

"Your husband is coming?" Several females perked up. After all Kyoko was a beauty, her husband must be handsome as well.

"Chrome is also in a relationship?" One of the guys groaned. "Why are all the cute ones taken already?"

Gyousei, or rather, Richard Redtail, sat straight up in his chair. It had come as a surprise to him that the_ boss_ of the mafia organization he had betrayed was a member of the class he was currently infiltrating. But that was okay, he could work through this and still sell his information to his client. It would just be more difficult with the object of his information present. The problem with that was that he had no idea what the Don of the Vongola family looked like. But he was sure he would be able to spot him... probably. It was a well known fact that the hitman Reborn was a close confident of the boss. He had heard that the former arcobaleno was a master of disguise, even more than he was. The Don and his guardians could have already infiltrated the class, already searching for him. He would have to be even more cautious with his transaction.

And that lead to his biggest problem yet. He had no idea what his client looked like either.

He was given a set of clues via phone to find his client. First, his client would be wearing orange. Second, his client would act very close to one of the ladies in the room. Third, his client would say a secret coded message aloud to let Redtail know his true identity. Redtail's eyes darted around the room, so far there were seven people wearing orange. Five were males, and two were female. Four out of the five males were acting friendly with the ladies, as was one of the females (the one who offered to marry Kyoko).

Five suspects so far. He would just have to wait to hear the message.

* * *

Tsuna sighed as he stepped out of his car. He had refused to take the limo, saying that it was too conspicuous. Instead he had personally driven Kyoko to the school in his fancy sports car-not saying that it wasn't conspicuous as well, it was just more nondescript than the limo-with Reborn riding in the back. Hayato, Takeshi, Ryohei, and Hana had all opted to take the large Hummer while Hibari had chosen to drive separately with Chrome.

Instead of his normal suit, Tsuna had chosen to wear a formal orange button up shirt with black slacks. He wore his black tie loosely. All of his guardians, except for Hibari, had chosen to follow his example. Gokudera was wearing a deep red button up shirt, Yamamoto was wearing a blue button up shirt, and Ryohei was wearing a yellow button up shirt. Reborn was still wearing his normal suit, as though he thought it was perfectly normal for a twelve-year-old to dress up so formally.

The only giveaway that Tsuna was in the maffia was his Vongola ring, which adorned his finger, the chain lightly bumping against his hand as he shut the door. He had gotten into one too many fights to ever take the ring off. He even wore it while he slept. On his other hand was a simple golden band that signified his marriage to Kyoko.

"I'll be watching from the outside." Reborn said as soon as he stepped out. "Don't screw things up, Dame-Tsuna."

The brown haired man frowned. "Don't call me Dame-Tsuna just because we're back at my old school. I outgrew that old nickname long ago."

"I suppose you're right." Reborn tipped his fedora. "Now you're just a lazy boss who avoids his paperwork like the plague. I expect you to finish it the first thing when we get back."

Tsuna groaned as his tutor disappeared. Off to where was a mystery.

"Tsu-kun, we're going to be late." Kyoko said with a hint of worry as she looked at her phone.

"Shall we go then?" Tsuna extended his hand. Right at that moment, yelling could be heard from the other car. Turning around, Tsuna saw his storm guardian yelling at his cloud guardian as the black haired man viciously gripped his tonfas. The only thing that held the two from going at it was Yamamoto and Chrome.

"How about you and Hana head to the reunion first." Tsuna grimaced. "I'll take care of this." Kyoko gave him a sympathetic look and a peck on the cheek before walking into the building with Hana.

Walking up to Ryohei, unconsciously fingering the gloves in his pocket, Tsuna eyed his guardians warily. "What happened?"

The white haired man waved his hand at Gokudera. "Tako-head got mad at Hibari for extremely trying to disappear as soon as we got here. He said something about 'how it was his duty to escort Juudaime'. Hibari responded by extremely trying to bite him to death."

Tsuna rolled his eyes and promptly told Hibari to go on his patrols. He could tell that his cloud guardian was just itching to go back to what had been his life at Namimori. Then, after reminding Hayato to call him Tsuna and not Juudaime, they headed up to their old classroom. Chrome chose to come with them instead of going with Hibari, and Ryohei decided to wander the grounds.

"Let's go catch a criminal." Tsuna muttered slightly to himself as he and his guardians prepared to face the crowd that waited beyond the door. He could only hope that Reborn didn't decide to make this event, well, _eventful_.

**Edited: 9/14/13**


	4. What Next, Reborn? Part 1

**This chapter is much shorter than I want it to be. Actually, all of my chapters have been much shorter than I want them to be. But, I update faster with shorter chapters. It's a win loose situation. I either do short chapters, but frequent updates, or long chapters and not as frequent updates. You people can tell me which you prefer. But, on the other hand, I quite like where I ended it. Which brings me to a few questions I have to answer.**

**To YourGuardianAngel27: Yes, yes, I do love cliffhangers. A lot actually. My friends say I have a cliffhanger fetish. But I can't help it, I love leaving my readers screaming at me for more. Is that a bad thing to say?**

**To Cocopop55: The same as above. I absolutely love writing cliffhangers.**

**To Moony the Mature One: I'm going to say no. In this version of the future, any information about the higher ups is super secret, which is why Redtail doesn't know what Tsuna looks like. If he doesn't know what Tsuna looks like, I'd doubt that he'd know what the Vongola rings would look like. It's also why he doesn't know who Tsuna's guardians are.**

**To Lazy: I know, but to tell you the truth, this is just something that I'm writing for fun. It's not really thought out through, so there's going to probably be massive plot holes. I'll do my best to cover them up, but at the same time, I'm not claiming to be a wonderful author. Everybody makes mistakes. Besides, who says that Redtail is a good spy?**

**Disclaimer: My statement from last chapter still stands. *Passes Byakuran a giant bag of marshmallows* But otherwise, I'm am sad to say that I do not own KHR.**

**Review m'lovlies~**

* * *

Nezu had just finished taking role when he saw a group of appear behind the door from the corner of his eye. It was probably Yamamoto, Gokudera, Chrome, and Kyoko's husband, whoever he was. He sighed as he remembered that it wouldn't be Tsunayoshi who walked through that door, but some rich business man. He had set this whole thing up to watch as Tsunayoshi be humiliated, but that ungrateful brat didn't even bother to show up.

The door opened and a petite woman with purple hair and an eyepatch slipped in. She was wearing a curvy indigo blouse with black slacks. She must be Chrome Dokuro, Nezu realized, even though he never had taught her himself. He was still fired at that time, all thanks to the insufferable brat and his friends. Some of the males gasped dreamily, admiring the woman's beauty.

Following close behind her were two males. Yamamoto and Gokudera, ten years older than when Nezu last saw them. The old teacher felt his lips curl down into a sneer as he glared at two of the three reason of why he was fired. Many women swooned as the men walked in, a cacophony of giggles following shortly after.

"Oh, it's Nezu-sensei!" Yamamoto gave Nezu a cheery wave and a bright smile. "It looks like you got your job back."

"Indeed." Nezu wrinkled his nose.

The silver haired man tched. "What are you doing here? I thought Tsuna put you in your place."

Nezu growled slightly at the mentioned of that cursed name. "Still as rude as ever, Gokudera."

Gokudera didn't even attempt to hide his look of complete dislike, which Nezu equally returned. The two glared at each other before they were interrupted by Yamamoto, who laughed loudly and clamped his hand on Gokudera's shoulder.

"Let bygones be bygones." The raven haired man grinned. "Tsuna would agree with me, you know."

Gokudera calmed down-_that cursed name, again!-_and gave Nezu one last nasty look before walking grumpily towards his old seat. Yamamoto followed him, but not before chuckling at Nezu. Nezu stiffened, what did that chuckle mean? Was he making fun of him, or even worse,_ pitying_ him? His thoughts were cut off as the purple haired woman approached him.

"My name's Chrome Dokuro." She said softly. "I don't believe we have met before."

"Nezu-sensei. It's a pleasure to meet you." Nezu said, not believing it was a pleasure at all. More like an unfortunate accident. Chrome's single eye stared at him, hardening by a fraction before she nodded.

"The world does not revolve around you, Nezu Dohachiro." She told him and promptly walked off. Nezu blinked in confusion, and decided that he really,_ really_ did not like that woman. The rest of the class looked somewhat startled, all of them except for Yamamoto, Gokudera, Kyoko, and Hana. Yamamoto and Kyoko looked slightly amused, and Gokudera and Hana rolled their eyes.

"Oh, sorry Kyoko." Yamamoto broke the awkward silence by turning to the brown haired woman. "But the boss got a phone call from Reborn. He'll be in a minute."

"Oi!" Gokudera snapped. "I thought we agreed that I would tell Juudaime's wife that!"

"Does it really matter who tells her?" Hana sighed.

"Hayato-kun." Kyoko frowned slightly. "What did my husband tell you about calling him 'Juudaime'?"

Before Gokudera could answer, Miyo spoke up. "Yamamoto, you work for Kyoko's husband too? What happened to baseball?"

Yamamoto shrugged and patted the bamboo sword that was strung to his back. "I decided that protecting my boss was more important than baseball."

Miyo drew in a breath, extremely jealous of this 'boss' for not only having the unswerving loyalty of Yamamoto and Gokudera, but also being important enough for Yamamoto to give up his baseball. And, she clearly remembered it, baseball used to be Yamamoto's whole life. And Yamamoto's boss was married to Kyoko, the school's idol, whose beauty rivaled her own. A new feeling overcame the jealousy, a burning desire to see this boss.

On the other hand, Nezu was wondering what kind of job the young man had if he was required to protect his boss.

Tsugawa Gyousei stared at Yamamoto with narrowed eyes. He thought his name sounded slightly familiar, but he couldn't place his finger on it. Did the blacked haired man with the scar on his chin have to do something with the mafia? No, that wasn't possible. Then, why did the names Chrome Dokuro, Gokudera Hayato, and Yamamoto Takeshi sound so darn familiar? Redtail cursed himself, wishing that he had spent more than two weeks with the Vongola. The only name he had bothered to learn was Sawada Tsunayoshi, the Vongola Don, and the man he had information on.

Nezu, sensing that he had lost control over his old class, cleared his throat loudly. "Well, I have several re-getting to know you activities, would you all like to do some? That way you can be acquainted with some of your old friends."

He felt the excitement of the young adults building up, and...

The door opened once more. A hush fell over the former students and Nezu felt his hold slip once again. Who was it this time? Who dared to infuriate Nezu more than he was already? They better have some sort of brilliant excuse. Nezu's face heated with anger, and he had several angry retorts waiting on the tip of his tongue. The man stepped in, and whatever Nezu was going to say took a nosedive, hiding somewhere in the back of his mind.

The most attractive man that Miyo had ever seen stepped into the room. He had messy brown hair and kind brown eyes that radiated warmth. He flashed a dazzling smile, showing off his pearly white straight teeth. Miyo had either died and gone to heaven, or an angel had fallen down to earth. Otherwise, there was no way he could exist. There was simply no way a man that attractive could be standing in her presence.

"Tsu-kun!" Kyoko stood up and ran to the man. He caught her in a hug, pulling her close.

"I wasn't gone that long, dear." The fallen angel told Kyoko. Several mouths dropped open as a stunned silence ensued.

"That... that's Kyoko's husband?" One of the guys gulped.

"Wow, he's hot." A lady whispered.

"Why? Why are all the attractive people taken?" Someone wailed.

Tsuna raised his eyebrows as some of the woman burst into tears and others began swearing fervently. He wasn't that attractive, was he? Well, they certainly didn't think so ten years ago. He felt Kyoko giggling uncontrollably in his shoulder.

"Reborn told me that they would react like this." Kyoko whispered before pecking him on the cheek. The Vongola boss sighed.

"Why am I not surprised?" He murmured, only to spark more wailing. They were saying something about 'A darn sexy voice.' and 'Why is life so cruel?'.

"Quiet down!" A voice snapped. Tsuna released his hold on Kyoko and turned to see Nezu. He frowned, remembering his living hell with Nezu as his teacher. When was he rehired? See, this is exactly why he didn't want to come to this ridiculous event.

_A boss never shows weakness, nor does he dwell on his past._ Reborn's voice annoyingly popped into his head.

"You must be Sasagawa's husband." Nezu sneered with undisguised contempt. "You may sit next to her. But be quiet and don't distract my students!"

Tsuna blinked and raised an eyebrow. "Do you not recognize me?"

Nezu waved him off. "Don't play games with me. I've never seen you before in my life!"

"You bastard!" Gokudera raised from his seat. "Are you telling me that you don't recognize..."

He trailed off as Tsuna silenced him with a look. Tsuna couldn't help the grin that split his mouth open. This was perfect.

Redtail was cursing on the inside, while making sure that his face was carefully blank. Well, darn it all, here was another one. How many orange shirt wearing ladies men were going to pop up before he found his client?


	5. What Next, Reborn? Part 2

**To all of you who complained about me and my cliffhangers, I only have one thing to say. I'm sorry, please don't kill me.**

**To lovelylover0000x: Yes, Nezu did get fired, it happened in the manga as well as the anime. Except, in the manga, Yamamoto was also an instrument in his unemployment. In this fic, I had him rehired about a year later, to suit my needs.**

**To Fantasy Fan 2: Kufufufufu... You will have to wait and see. But if you want a clue, read the last sentence of this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I've run out of marshmallows, so my hold on KHR in a parallel universe has diminished. To make up for that, I am investing in an army of ninja penguins to wage war over the rights of this wonderful show. But as of right now, I do not own KHR**

* * *

_"Don't you dare ruin this, Tsuna."_

_"Honestly Reborn, I don't know how I can possibly ruin it if you keep me out of the reunion!"_

_"Are you talking back to me?"_

_"No sir, why on earth would I do that?"_

_"You've grown up cheeky. What happened to that shy thirteen-year-old awkward boy? I miss him."_

_"You happened, Reborn. And I had no idea that you missed me, I've only been gone for ten minutes."_

_"Tsuna?"_

_"What?"_

_"I will kill you."_

_"Sorry. Can I hang up now?"_

_"Do the Vongola proud, and catch Redtail. I'll be outside watching your every move."_

_"Right, and that's not creepy at all."_

_"Good bye, Dame-Tsuna."_

Tsuna's fingers drummed against his cheek as he remembered his earlier conversation with Reborn over the phone. Nezu was droning on about something in a monotone voice that used to always make Tsuna fall asleep. Even now he felt his eyelids drifting close. The only thing keeping him awake was the fact that Reborn was out there, somewhere. And falling asleep in class was not befitting of a mafia don. Even though he had already graduated years earlier and had already successfully inherited his family, he knew Reborn would wake him up with a bullet millimeters from penetrating his skull.

All in all, he supposed that becoming the Decimo wasn't all that bad. Except for all the fights, the assassination attempts, family disputes, and, oh gods, the_ paperwork_. The bane of his entire existence, the one thing he could care less if it went and burned in hell. But otherwise... Well, over the years he had just come to accept his fate. It didn't bother him nearly as much as it did when he was still a teenager. And he had kept his promise too, he had changed the Vongola since taking charge. The organization was not nearly as bloody as it once had been. It still needed work, but he was confident with time it would all work out.

But apparently, first he had to talk to whoever was in charge of hiring people. Who was that anyway?

"Tsu-kun." Kyoko nudged his arm.

"What?" He glanced up to see that he was the only one still sitting. Everybody else had gotten up and were mingling around the room. "What are we doing?"

"You weren't paying attention, were you?" Kyoko sighed, except it wasn't a question but a statement. "I guess somethings will never change. Nezu-sensei's having us go around the room to reintroduce ourselves to our old classmates."

Standing up with a grimace, Tsuna held his hand out to his wife. "Hello, I am your husband, and I really don't want to do this."

Kyoko shook his hand back. "Nice to meet you, I am your wife. And I think that you should introduce yourself to the long line of people behind you instead of me."

Turning around, Tsuna saw a long line of people eagerly vying for his attention. Tsuna did his best to keep the horror from showing on his face, keeping a mask of indifference perfectly calm. This was worse than the social party the Vongola held every year for the family and all of its alliances!

A beautiful woman was at the front of the line, beaming at him with a bright smile. Tsuna briefly thought that she wasn't nearly as gorgeous as Kyoko before she was stepping up to greet him.

"Hello, my name is Takaru Miyo." She held out her hand.

Tsuna shook it warmly. He dimly remembered Miyo. She had been a bit of a nerd back in middle school, but once she had switched from glasses to contacts and her acne had cleared up, she was proven to be quite beautiful. "It's nice to meet you, Miyo-san."

Miyo giggled. "Oh, it's okay. 'San' makes me feel old. Are you really Kyoko's husband?"

Tsuna thinly smiled while he chuckled without mirth on the inside. Would she really be saying that now if she knew who he really was? "Yes, I am."

"I knew it." The black haired woman sighed. "Too bad."

Tsuna arched an eyebrow, making all the girls blush, including Miyo. "I don't think it's a shame to be married to Kyoko."

Realizing her mistake in wording, Miyo furiously shook her head. She really did not want to insult this fallen angel. "No, no! Of course not. I was saying too bad that you're no longer single, well, 'cause... you know."

For the first time since she had found her self confidence, Miyo struggled to find the correct words.

The fallen angel laughed softly, completely unaware what his voice was doing to her. She felt like if she didn't have one hand on the desk, she would melt into a puddle.

"I see. Well, thank you for the sentiments."

And just like that, Miyo knew that she had been dismissed. There was an air of commanding about him, that made her want to do what he said without a second thought. Without another word, Miyo stepped out to the side to let the next person in line go.

Redtail, in disguise as Tsugawa Gyousei stepped up. This was his best chance to go interrogate, er,_ interview_ his potential clients. And this Tsu-kun, whoever he was, happened to be the closest orange shirt to him. But as he stepped closer, he couldn't help but feel intimidated by this regal looking young man. Something screamed at him that he was not a man to be messed with.

"My name's Tsugawa Gyousei." Redtail held up his hand, flinching a bit as those big brown eyes looked at him coldly.

"Hello." The man's voice was short and clipped. It was almost as if he recognized Gyousei, and did not like him.

"Well, it's nice to meet you." Redtail shifted from foot to foot, doing his best not to let his uncomfort show. "I heard that you run a business. What kind of work do you do?"

The man waved his hand. "Nothing much. I'm just a sky that lets everything in."

There! _There it was!_ He had found his client. He opened his mouth, but the people in the corners of his eyes stopped him. He would have to wait and find some place more secluded to divulge his information. He gave his client a knowing smirk, letting him know that he had gotten the secret message before stepping off to the side.

Tsuna couldn't help but narrow his eyes at his old bully's strange behavior. It was almost like something was... off. Tsuna lightly cleared his throat and locked his eyes with his right hand man, then he flickered them towards Gyousei. Hayato nodded and passed on the message to Takeshi, who in turn let Chrome know of their potential target.

Fuyuko slid up next to her old friend, Miyo, who was currently staring dreamily at Kyoko's husband. "Don't you think it's strange?" She asked in a quiet voice so that nobody else would hear her.

"What's strange?" Miyo asked, not really paying attention.

"Him." Fuyuko nodded towards the handsome man. "Only people who were in our old class can be here. And haven't you noticed he hasn't told a single person what his name is? Kyoko called him Tsu-kun, but there's a lot of 'tsu' names out there. I wonder who he really is?"

"A fallen angel." Miyo sighed. "That's the only explanation."

Fuyuko rolled her eyes, realizing that she couldn't talk about her suspicions to her old friend. She was too infatuated with her object of concern. Not that Fuyuko wasn't saying that Kyoko's husband wasn't the most attractive male on the face of the planet. She felt herself blushing as she took a quick glance in his direction. She was just... wary of him, in a sense.

"I'm getting a quick drink." She muttered and started walking towards the door.

"Have fun with that." She heard Miyo call distractedly back to her.

Gently closing the door behind her, Fuyuko shook the thoughts about the already taken man from her mind. If she remembered correctly, the drinking fountain was down the hall to the left. Ah-hah! There it was!

"Would you like to know the identity of the man?" A young voice sounded from Fuyuko. Startled, the young woman jumped, spilling water down the front of her shirt. Darn it, at least she was wearing black.

"Excuse me?" Fuyuko sputtered at the young teenage boy standing in front of her with a small smirk. The slight smile on the teen's face unnerved her, and seriously, what kind of kid ran around wearing a suit?

"I asked if you would like to know the identity of the man in the orange shirt." The kid said again.

"Do you know who he is?" Fuyuko asked. Naturally, she was wondering why there was a kid wandering around her old school, but curiosity overcame her suspicion.

The teen chuckled. "Oh, I know exactly who he is."

"Well then, who is he?"

"I can't tell you myself." The smirk never left his face. "But I can send someone, or rather, a couple of someones to enlighten you."


	6. And So They Find Out

**Short and sweet, but it captures all the emotion I was trying to add. I hope. I was given an hour in which to write this chapter, so I had to make it snappy. But hopefully the quality is still good. If you see anything that makes you think 'dude, seriously?' don't hesitate to call me out on it. I'll go fix it when I have time. Do you know what rhymes with school?**

**Hell.**

**To Kazuki Akira: Sowwy! *Insert evil laughter here* I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**To Faliara: That is a good question. I'm blaming it on the KHR character's obliviousness. I mean, Yamamoto still though that the mafia was a game even after the battle for the rings.**

**To YourGuardianAngel27: Of course I knew that you secretly loved my cliffhangers. *whistles innocently* Cliffhangers are essential for suspense, but I have an unhealthy obsession for them.**

**To Glassed Loner: Oh no, I love long reviews, a lot actually. The reason why the Tomaso family is not in this fic is because of one reason and one reason only. I don't like 'em. As for Enma and his family, I do not think I could do them justice. It's been a while since I've last read the manga, so I would have to go read it again to get their characters right. And don't worry, I haven't forgotten about the Omerta. This is a Awesome!Tsuna reveal fic, not a Mafia!Tsuna reveal fic.**

**To etErnalroSe09: Hey, I know you! Thanks for stopping by and dropping me those lovely reviews even though you don't really like the pairings. I hope to see you again soon, with another chapter of your amazing story.**

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately, my army of ninja penguins is payed in fish. I do not have any fish. War will be postponed until I can find myself an adequite fisherman. Until then, I do not own KHR. **

* * *

Nezu lightly cleared his throat, trying to call the attention back on him. Sadly, that's all he was doing. _Trying_. He cleared his throat a bit louder, hoping that someone would hear him and realize exactly who the higher authority was in this room. Because, darn it all, Nezu was the head honcho of this operation, not that snarky man who was known as_ Kyoko's husband_. The man still had a long line of people wanting to introduce themselves to him, and those who weren't standing in line were frequently glancing longingly at him. Nezu cleared his throat again, this time with much more force and noise.

"Are you sick?"

Nezu's face twisted into anger as he turned to that purple haired woman. The one who had the audacity to tell him that his ego was overinflating. As if! Nezu was the only one whose opinion mattered, her's held as much value to him as a fly.

"No, I am not sick." He said in a thick, nasally voice filled with contempt.

"Then why are you coughing?" The woman's single eye stared at him, not betraying a single emotion.

Nezu sputtered and waved his hands around. "I am not _coughing!_"

"Oh." Chrome looked away. "Then will you stop? Those sounds are annoying."

She walked away, leaving Nezu with his mouth hanging open. His mind processed her words for a couple of seconds, as if he could not believe she would dare say something like that to him. When it finally clicked, his fists began to curl in anger. But before he could stomp off and confront that incredibly_ rude_ woman, he was stopped by another voice.

"Oh, I wouldn't do that if I were you." Yamamoto said from Nezu's right. His face was full of good natured cheer, but his voice held a darker element. "She could knock you down into tomorrow in a second flat. Without lifting a finger. But what you really should be worried about is what her boyfriend will do to you if you went after her."

Nezu's face was red with rage. "I am a teacher! I am protected by law-"

Yamamoto flashed him a smile. "Hibari Kyoya is the law, and he certainly will not protect you if you lay a single hand on his girlfriend."

For the second time today, someone walked off while leaving Nezu completely and utterly speechless. Taking a deep breath in and out, Nezu calmed his bubbling anger. It would do no good to freak out in public. At least this day couldn't get any worse...

The door opened, and in walked a teenage kid wearing a suit.

Jinxed it.

Kyoko's husband stopped talking and turned towards the boy. "Reborn! What are you doing here? I thought you said you were keeping watch."

The kid-was his name seriously Reborn?-strode up to Kyoko's husband with a terrifying smirk. "I have some unfortunate news." The kid said, sounding like he was enjoying every second of this.

"What's destroyed this time?" Kyoko's husband asked immediately. Nezu raised an eyebrow, as did most of the class. What a curious question.

Without a warning, the teen grabbed Kyoko's husband's arm and twisted it behind the man's back. The man gave a small cry of surprise before hanging his head and sighing.

"What did I tell you about speaking before listening?" Reborn asked.

"I apologize." Kyoko's husband muttered. The teen released him and the man rubbed out the wrinkles on his orange shirt.

"Gokudera." Reborn looked at the silver haired man. "There's someone waiting in the hall for you."

"What do you mean, Reborn-san?" Gokudera stood up with a frown. "I don't remember requesting a visit from somebody."

Reborn-_san_? Why was Gokudera addressing the kid like he was some sort of celebrity?

"No, you didn't." Reborn chuckled. The class watched in silence as Gokudera walked out the room with a frown decorating his face. A second later, there was a strangled cry.

_"Haru!"_

Tsuna felt dread building up inside him ever since Reborn strode through the classroom doors like he owned the place. It only intensified when he heard the name Hayato called out. Last time he checked, Haru was in Italy watching Lambo. But if Haru was in Japan, then were was Lambo? And most importantly, where was Mukuro?

Redtail was confused, and more than slightly terrified. What was Reborn, the _worlds greatest hitman_ doing here? And more importantly, why was he talking to his client? From what he heard, Reborn was a close advisor to the Vongola tenth. And the Vongola tenth was the very man he had information on, the very information he was going to sell.

Redtail felt a tap on his shoulder. Twisting slightly, he came face to face with one of his other oranged shirt candidates. It was the only female of his candidates.

She leaned in close to him and whispered into his ear. "The sky that lets everything in."

And just like that, it clicked. The secret message was 'The sky that lets everything in.', because that was who he was selling his information about. Kyoko's husband had said '_I'm_ the sky that lets everything in.'. He had said that because _he was_ that sky. With horror, Redtail stared at the brown haired man with a new light. No, he stared at the Vongola Decimo himself.

For the first time in his short life, Redtail felt pure, bone-crushing fear. What exactly had he gotten himself into?

"Haru-chan's here?" Kyoko's face lit up. Reborn nodded, tipping his fedora.

"Don't tell me..." Tsuna breathed out, his heart clenching. Reborn only smirked at him. The door flew open, and another teenager burst into the room. He was older than the boy in the suit, but much younger than all the adults in the room. He had messy black hair, and one of his eyes was shut. He glanced around the room, until his gaze fell upon the brown haired man.

"Tsuna-nii!" The teenage boy cried out in glee.

"Lambo." The man groaned with regdination. Silence struck the class for the billionth time that day. Nobody spoke until some brave soul piped up with a shaky voice.

"Tsu-kun?"

"Tsuna-nii?" Somebody else helped them all connect the dots.

_"Dame Tsuna?!"_


	7. Let's Feed Him to Hibari!

**Surprise update! I'm going to busy tomorrow so I wouldn't be able to update, so I thought I would post this chapter today. I'm also thinking of updating another chapter on Thursday. Come one, you love me and you know it.**

**Only three more chapters after this one, I'm sad to say. I planned for ten chapters in the beginning. But I am thinking about posting a epilogue or a sequel. To be honest, I'm not to happy with this chapter. I feel like it could have been written better.**

**To Narqissa: Um... I'm sorry, Idon't know what you're talking about. I haven't mentioned Mochida in this story, like at all.**

**To YourGuardianAngel27: Well, that's okay. I happen to like marshmallows a lot. XD**

**Disclaimer: I have found my fisherman. My army of ninja penguins has moved out and war will begin soon, but as of now I do not own KHR.**

* * *

As soon as the suggest was thrown out into the air, it was laughed off. The former students could not believe that they had thought that Kyoko's husband was Dame-Tsuna for even a second. The idea was completely and utterly ridiculous. There was no _possible flippin'_ way someone could change that much... or so they thought.

"Shut up!" The kid, Lambo, screamed at them. "Don't you dare make fun of my nii-san!"

"For once the stupid cow is right." Gokudera said as he gazed at them coolly, he had slipped back into the room just in time to hear his former classmates burst out laughing. "I may have once let your teasing of my boss slide, but I can stand for it no longer. Tsuna is a far better man than any of you could hope to be."

Miyo swallowed thickly. "Surely you're joking. There is no possible way Dame-Tsuna could be that fallen angel over there."

_"Angel?"_ Tsuna sputtered. "As much as I hate that you are talking about me like I'm not even in the room, being called an _angel_ is-"

"I think it's sweet." Kyoko gave her husband's arm a squeeze before sending Miyo a dark look. "Though it would do you good to remember that this fallen angel is already spoken for."

"Angel." Tsuna repeated. "It's... It's unmanly."

Reborn snorted. "It's a good thing I've always thought you quite feminine."

_"Reborn!"_

"Perhaps you should reintroduce yourself to the class, boss." Chrome spoke up, her quiet voice somehow breaking through the confusion.

Tsuna sighed and ran a hand through his gorgeous hair. "Fine. My name is Sawada Tsunayoshi. It seems that most of you remember me as Dame-Tsuna, which is the main reason I concealed my identity at the start."

Hitoshi nudged Redtail with his arm. "Can you believe it, Gyousei? That kid we always picked on when we were younger has turned into _this!_ No wonder he didn't look like he liked you when you went to talk to him."

Redtail only dimly heard his 'friend's' comment. His mind and limbs were frozen in fear. He was a traitor to the Vongola, the most powerful mafia family in the underworld. And standing in front of him was the boss that he betrayed, the Don of that family, and rumored to be nearly as strong as the arcobaleno. And speaking of the arcobaleno, there was one standing in _this very room!_ Reborn, the strongest of them all.

Redtail's eyes darted around the room. No wonder those names sounded familiar, they were Sawada Tsunayoshi's guardians. He knew of three of them, but who knows how many more were lurking nearby? He had escaped prison nearly a week ago. How was it that he went from a freeman to a dead man in less than three seconds?

He needed to calm down. Hyperventilating and then passing out would not help him get out of this mess. Deep breath in, exhale slowly. Good, that's better. He turned to his client and flashed her a dazzling smile.

"I'll meet you outside in five minutes."

She nodded stiffly. "Good, I'll see you then."

If Redtail had been paying better attention, he would probably been suspicious of his client's carefreeness. The boss of the Vongola had been revealed in front of her very eyes, and all she did was shrug it off! But unfortunately-or should we say fortunately?-Redtail was too petrified to notice small details such as that.

Yamamoto's laugh cut through the startled haze. "You guys are going to attract bugs if you keep your mouths hanging open like that!"

Miyo whirled on Yamamoto. "You actually believe all of these lies? There is no way Dame-Tsuna could ever hope to be like the fallen angel!"

Yamamoto's grin turned dark, and in a flash, Miyo found the point of the bamboo sword pointed at her face.

"Like Hayato said," Yamamoto began, ignoring his boss's furious cries about being called an angel, _again._ "I will not let you talk bad about my friend any longer. Yes, he may have changed a bit since we last saw each other, but Tsuna is Tsuna. Back then you all were just too stupid to realize the great potential that he held."

"As charming as your words are, Takeshi," Tsuna cut in dryly. "I am standing a foot away from you, I hope you realize."

"He's just defending you, dear." Kyoko scolded him lightly. She was very proud of Tsuna's guardians for standing up for Tsuna so fiercely.

"Is this true, Hana?" Fuyuko turned to the black haired woman, who had been strangely quiet since the reunion began.

"Of course it is." Hana yawned. "Honestly, I can't believe it took you this long to figure it out. Even more so that you all still can't believe it. And here I thought that only guys were monkeys."

Fuyuko's mouth opened into a small 'o' and she blinked. Finally, she ruefully shook her head and politely nodded towards Reborn. "When you said that I would believe you when you told me the identity of the orange shirt man, I thought you were joking. Who would have thought?"

Reborn grinned even as he felt Tsuna's accusing grin turn on him. "_You_ were the one who planned this?"

"Of course not." Reborn chuckled. He was met with a hardened stare. "Okay, so maybe this does sound like something I would do, but it wasn't me this time."

Tsuna turned his eyes on Lambo. The teen shuffled uncomfortably. "It's wasn't me either. Well, I might have mentioned that I wanted to visit Japan with you... And I guess, that's all it took..."

Tsuna sighed. "Will someone just please tell me what happened?"

The door slammed open with a bang. Standing in the doorway was a furious Haru. "Tsuna, you have to stop them or else they'll destroy the whole place!"

_"Who?"_ Tsuna all but growled. He was going to have such a bad migraine after this was all over. Right now, he really wanted to strangle somebody.

Haru panted. "Hibari and Mukuro."

"Mukuro was very adamant about coming." Lambo said weakly. "He had us in a private jet before I could grab my horns." He said the last part mournfully, leaving the others to wonder what kind of horns he was talking about.

"Haru called me, and that's how I knew that they were coming." Reborn said smugly.

Gokudera looked at Haru almost hurtfully. "Why didn't you call me?"

"Sorry, Hayato-chan." Haru ran up to him and gave him a quick peck on the cheek. "But I thought Reborn would be able to get the situation under control."

"Hayato-_chan?_" Yamamoto laughed cheekily. Even Tsuna, Kyoko, Chrome, Lambo, and Hana found themselves biting back their laughter.

"Shut up." Hayato spat out.

"That's right, don't make fun of my Hayato-chan desu!" Haru sent them a glare. The last part broke the dam and Tsuna could help but crack up as a giggling Kyoko held onto his shoulder for support.

* * *

Nezu felt numb. That was the only way to explain it. His world stopped as soon as that ridiculous looking teenager burst into his room and declared the true identity of Kyoko's husband. His control over everything he thought to be true was spinning away into a vortex of disbelief. The accepted facts were twisting into horrendous lies. This could not be true, it went against his every moral fiber of his body.

Sawada Tsunayoshi was some social looser who was too ashamed to show his face in front of his peers. He was a blubbering idiot who didn't know his rightful place in the world. He was _not_ this successful young man laughing as if someone told a good joke. That could not be true. He _refused_ to accept it!

Lies. It was all lies. Tsunayoshi was a reject, no good at anything.

Lies. He was garbage, not this handsome fellow.

_Lies!_

"You're all mistaken!" Nezu cried out in a shrill voice. The noise of the room quieted down as all eyes turned on him. "There is no way that you're Sawada Tsunayoshi."

Hitoshi sent an apologetic glance in Tsuna's direction as he walked over to Nezu. His poor teacher looked like he had seen a ghost. "Were you not paying attention, Sensei? He really is Tsuna. It's quite a shock, I know. But come on, everybody changes. Tsuna's changes are just more obvious than others."

Nezu shoved Hitoshi away from him and pointed an accusing finger at Tsuna. "I've spent years planning for this day, I'll have you know! Today was suppose to be the day of my revenge against that stupid brat who got me fired all those years ago! Sawada Tsunayoshi is a foolish idiot who had no chance at a successful life. He was suppose to come here today to be humiliated, to see all of his classmates who made a better future for themselves, and feel worthless. Because that's what he is! Worthless!"

Before he could utter another word, he had five very angry people block his view of the fake Tsuna. Reborn, Hayato, Takeshi, Chrome, and Kyoko's glares cooled the temperature of the room by a couple of degrees.

"You would do well to never say such things again." Hayato growled.

"Or else we can not guarantee your life." Reborn finished.

"I still don't think that I can guarantee his life." Kyoko muttered darkly.

"Well, we can not let an offense such as this go unpunished." Yamamoto's usual grin promised pain.

"I say we let Kyoya have him." Chrome's single eye gleamed. "After all, he did threaten me."

"That," Reborn gave Chrome a small smile. "is a brilliant idea."

Nezu whimpered, his glasses slipping down his nose. There was only one Kyoya that he knew of...

Redtail spared Nezu a sympathetic glance as he used their scene as a distraction. Better Nezu than him, he thought as he slipped completely unnoticed through the door. Or at least, he thought he was unnoticed.

Tsuna's eyes narrowed as Gyousei looked at his guardians and practically ran out the door. What was he doing? Sparing his own glance at his guardians, Tsuna stood up and followed him.

* * *

**Hey, quick question. I have plans for two different stories after I finish this one, but I only like working on one story at at time. What kind of KHR story would you all like to see next?**

**Hidden Behind/Beneath the Shadows:**** I haven't decided if I like beneath or behind more. This is another twin fic. I know, I know, overused plot line, but I couldn't help myself. But I think I made it different enough to be worth reading.**

**Iemitsu had always known that his wife was peculiar, but he never knew how insane she was until the day she gave birth to his twin sons. After she had completely denied his eldest, Tsuna, Iemitsu divorced Nana and took Tsunayoshi to Italy to live with him. On Tsunayoshi's seventh birthday, father and son go to Japan so that Tsuna could finally meet his brother and mother.**

**On that same day, Nono gets a call informing him of the tragic accident that took Iemitsu's and Tsuna's lives. And that's why when Reborn goes to Japan to train the younger Sawada twin to become the Vongola Decimo, he's not expecting to meet their 'cousin', a poor beaten down boy who refuses to tell Reborn his name.**

**Shifting in Crimson:**** After a training accident gone wrong, Tsuna is kidnapped by a family that holds a deep grudge against Reborn. He is violently shoved into the darker side of the mafia as the family uses him as a test subject for the weapons that they're developing. One thing is certain, these people are crazy and he has to escape with his life intact. **


	8. The Carnivore Eats a Cow

**I'm back! Or rather, the next chapter of this story is here. I'm sure you're all excited for that. Sorry about not updating on Thursday like I said I would. Life got hectic. **

**It looks like Hidden Behind the Shadows got the most votes out of my two stories, so that's the one I will be working on after I finish this story. Look out for it! I also got a beta reader for that story, so there won't be as many mistakes. But don't you worry people who voted for Shifting in Crimson, I'll be working on that story as soon as I finish HBS.**

**To Narqissa: It's perfectly alright. I follow so many stories too that sometimes I confuse them together. I was just a little confused by your review. Thanks for your continued support!**

**To YourGuardianAngel27: I love long reviews, actually. Thank you so much! I do enjoy reading your fabulous reviews, and feel honored that you put this on your favorites list. I hope this chapter is cliffy enough for you, seeing as you strangely missed my cliffhangers.**

**Have I mentioned that I have a reward for my 150th reviewer? No? Well, now you know! My prize is whatever they want! They can request anything from me, such as a story, or something they want to see in this story.**

**Disclaimer: My penguins went into battle today. Sadly, I found out that ninja unicorns trump ninja penguins, so my army is retreating for now. I do not own KHR.**

* * *

Tsuna watched as Gyousei quickly glanced around as he skirted down the hall. The former bully was acting rather suspicious, not like himself at all. Either he had changed more than Tsuna had thought, or he wasn't Gyousei at all. It was very possible that he was looking at Redtail, the traitor to the Vongola.

Tsuna slid into a doorway a second before Gyousei looked backwards, sweat beading on his brow. Waiting half a second longer than necessary, Tsuna resumed his following. His feet treaded soundlessly on the tiled ground. Reborn's 'training' had taught him how to be silent when moving. Yet somehow, the arcobaleno still knew where Tsuna was.

Gyousei stopped in front of the bathrooms and wiped hands on his jeans. Tsuna ducked into a classroom, keeping one calculated eye on Gyousei. The man was getting more nervous by the minute and nearly jumped out of his clothes when the sound of approaching footsteps was heard. Tsuna tensed by a fraction and slipped on his gloves. It never hurt to be too careful.

A woman wearing an orange shirt slipped around the corner and confidently walked up to Gyousei. Tsuna frowned, remembering seeing the woman in his reunion. He racked his brain for which one of his old classmates she was, but came up empty.

"Where have you been?" Gyousei hissed and waved his arms around. "You said you would met me here in five minutes. It's been _ten!_"

"Sorry." The woman said, not sounding very sorry at all. "I was caught up watching the Vongola Decimo's guardians tie up their old teacher and drag him outside. Apparently, they're going to give him to the cloud guardian. It was rather amusing."

Gyousei's jaw dropped open. "You_ knew_ who they were? Why didn't you tell me?"

The woman shrugged. "It was not of importance."

"Not of importance?" Gyousei was stunned. "Not of importance! Every single one of them could kill me with just a look, and you dare say it's not of importance? I was scared out of my mind!"

The woman made a noncommittal noise. "Sawada Tsunayoshi and his guardians do not kill. The worse that could happen would be for you to go back to prison."

Tsuna's eyes narrowed. He had found his target, he had found Richard Redtail.

Redtail slid a hand through his hair and walked back and forth in frustration. Finally, he sent a pointed look at the woman and growled out, "Do you have my money?"

"Depends." The woman returned his glare. "Do you have the information about Sawada Tsunayoshi?"

Tsuna's calm face did not show the surprise he felt. Redtail had found information about him? Well, this could be interesting.

"Of course I do." Redtail snapped.

"Then hurry up, I'll pay you as much as I think your information is worth."

Redtail nodded curtly and opened his mouth. As he spoke, Tsuna's face grew redder and redder, until he could no longer hold it in. A small, hearty laugh escaped his throat before he clamped his hand over his mouth.

Redtail's head shot towards the direction of the sound. "Did you hear that?"

"No." The woman said, looking at Redtail like he was an idiot.

Tsuna couldn't believe that was the information Redtail was trying to sell. How completely ridiculous! Reborn was going to have a field day when he found out! Tsuna leaned against the frame of the door with his hand as he attempted to calm himself. And just like that, Tsuna felt himself falling forward as his hand slipped.

Redtail and the woman whipped around, shock written on their faces as Tsuna stumbled out into the open. He swore and straightened himself up.

A curse be a upon him and his insufferable clumsiness!

* * *

The procession was halfway to the courtyard where they knew Hibari and Mukuro were fighting when they realized it. Kyoko, who was at the front with Gokudera and Yamamoto, looked around and then frowned slightly.

"Hey." She nudged Yamamoto's arm. "Where's Tsuna?"

The swordsman glanced around the group and shook his head. "He's not here."

"You lost sight of Juudaime, sword freak?" Hayato cursed, inwardly berating himself for also not checking for the whereabout of his boss.

"He left the room a while ago." Reborn called out. "While we were dealing with this pest."

Nezu had his arms tied behind his back and was being pushed from behind by Reborn. The arcobaleno had the tip of his gun pressed into his back. The rest of their old classmates loitered around with the group, very unsure of what was going on. Most of them thought that this was some kind of game.

"You can't do this to me!" Nezu spat out. "I am right, I am always right. You will all pay for this."

Reborn, Hayato, Takeshi, Chrome, and Kyoko all gave him bored looks before turning back to each other. Nezu couldn't believe that these brats all had the audacity to do this to_ him!_ First they tried to convince him that person was Tsuna of all people, and then they tied him up when he called them out on their lie! It was unbelievable, absolutely unbelievable. He was going to call the police after this. He wouldn't rest until he saw them all in jail.

"Shouldn't we send someone after the boss?" Chrome asked.

Reborn shook his head. "He can take care of himself, and if he can't, he has no right to call himself my student."

A soft rumble shook the building and Yamamoto glanced out the window. "Hibari and Mukuro are really going at it. We should probably stop this soon before they destroy the whole building."

"That's what I told you, desu!" Haru snapped as she clung to Gokudera's arm. Now that their relationship was out in the open, Haru had been very reluctant to leave her boyfriend. Outwardly, Gokudera looked annoyed by her, but those who knew him well could tell he was enjoying it.

"Kyoya won't destroy the school." Chrome shook her head. "He loves this place."

"But Mukuro doesn't." Hayato pointed out.

"Hey!" A very loud voice sounded from down the hall. "Tako-head? Yamamoto! Where are you guys?"

Hana sighed and shook her head as Kyoko brightened.

"Onii-chan!" Kyoko shouted. "We're over here!"

A second later, the sun guardian rounded the corner and almost bulldozed Lambo over. The teen hit his head on the window trying to avoid his elder guardian and glared fiercely at the white haired man. Ryohei quickly gave him an extreme apology before turning to Reborn and the others.

"Have you seen what they're doing out there?" Ryohei gestured wildly. "Someone's extremely going to end up dead if we don't stop them."

"Ryohei's right." Reborn nodded. "They need to be stopped."

"How are we going to do that, Reborn-san?" Kyoko asked.

Reborn's evil smirk slid onto his face and everyone felt a chill go down their spines, even those who were not in the mafia. "Stupid cow, why don't you go calm them down?"

Lambo paled. "D-do you me-mean me?" He gulped.

"Are there any other stupid cows around here?" Reborn rolled his eyes.

Lambo violently shook his head. "I can't go down there, they'll kill me!"

"Then don't get killed."

The black haired teen started backing away. "Nuh-uh. No way. This is not happening, I will not do that. You can't make me!"

The sound of a gun cocking was heard, followed by a series of terrified screams.

* * *

**Edited 9-8-13**


	9. The Demon of the Class Reunion!

**I promised you all that if I fail to update on Tuesdays, I would do a nice long chapter on Saturday. So here it is, my longest chapter by about 100 words! *Weeps miserably about how pathetic that is* To tell you the truth, I've been suffering from a disease. It's a common disease, yet it kills many people in its quest for world domination.**

**Writer's block.**

**I'll tell all of you a secret. I've never finished a story that I've started writing before, not even once. And since this fic only has one more chapter left, I'm at a bit of a loss. The brutally honest truth is I have no idea how to end this thing. Knowing me, I'll probably just make it some sort of cliffhanger and then get eaten alive by my readers. So if I totally blotch the next chapter up, just blame it on my newbie author-ness. Even though I've been writing for about seven years.**

**Any helpful hints would be much appreciated!**

** To YourGuardianAngel27: Aw, I can't tell you now. It would take out all the fun!**

**To Love-is-Cyanide: Thanks, I went back and fixed that. And um, yeah, you will... I think.**

**To Anisthasia: Sorry, I can't tell you right now, even if I wanted to. But all will be revealed next chapter, probably.**

**Disclaimer: My penguins quit one me, I didn't pay 'em enough. I've lost the war, people. Katekyo Hitman Reborn shall never be mine.**

* * *

Redtail fell flat on his bottom, sweat making his forehead shine in the light. "Please don't hurt me! I'm sorry!"

Tsuna raised his eyebrows at the traitors reaction. Surely he wasn't that scary. Was he? He tried to be nice to all of his subordinates, making sure that each one of them knew of his kindness. He could be a just and fair boss.

Redtail squeaked as Decimo lifted a haughty brow and glared coldly down at him. He was going to die, he was so going to get killed. Tsunayoshi's nose wrinkled as he glared even more harshly at him.

_Goodbye, world._ Redtail swallowed dryly._ Don't miss me too much._

Tsuna was more than confused. He wasn't that terrifying, honestly! He did his best to soften his look, but that seem to scare Redtail even more. Sighing through his nose, Tsuna turned away from the traitor-he would deal with him later-and looked at the woman.

The woman lowered her gaze and bowed to him. "Welcome, Tsunayoshi-sama."

"Um..." Tsuna resisted the urge to scratch his head. He had learned from Reborn the hard way that the action wasn't befitting of a mafia Don. But someone really needed to tell him what was going on. "I'm glad to be here?"

Tsuna winced as his sentence crawled up to become a question. He meant it to be a firm statement, something that told the woman he knew _exactly_ what he was doing. Because he did! ...Or at least he would know sooner or later...

"My name's Emma Rosen." The woman took off her brown wig. "I'm one of the CEDEF agents. Reborn-sama assigned me to follow and capture the traitor Richard Redtail as soon as he broke out of prison over a week ago."

_Reborn._ He should feel surprised. He should feel really _really_ shocked that his tutor would set him up like this. But he wasn't, not even a bit.

However, Redtail made up for Tsuna's lack of emotion. His face paled until it was the color of death and he pointed a shaky finger at Miss Emma Rosen. "You, you traitor! Argh, not traitor! You were never on my side to begin with."

Tsuna watched with sympathy as Redtail rubbed his eyes. "Oh holy mother of all swear words, I've been had."

"If it helps any," Tsuna said with pity. "The information you were going to sell wasn't even true to begin with."

No, that did not help at all. _Great job, Tsuna._ Tsuna thought as Redtail promptly burst into tears. _You just had to go and mess that up, didn't you?_

Emma looked at Redtail before turning to the Vongola Boss. "I'm impressed, Tsunayoshi-sama. You're as cruel and heartless and all those stories make you out to be."

Emma could only stare in a befuddled wonder as the Great and Terrible Tsunayoshi started banging his head against a wall.

A small tremor broke the two still sane people out of their trances. Redtail continued to whimper as Tsuna and Emma ran to the window. The sight they saw only made Tsuna groan loudly and bang his head against the window.

"When will my life ever stop being so stressful?" He asked a silent Emma. The CEDEF member only shrugged and continued to watch as the cloud guardian and the mist guardian chased a beaten and frantic lightning guardian around the school's courtyard. She would never admit it to the Decimo, but she found the sight almost as amusing as when Nezu was tied up. The elderly man and fought back fiercely, although his attempts at getting away were futile. There was only one thing you could do when facing an angry and sadistic Reborn: Crawl up into a ball and hope he was feeling even the slightest bit merciful.

"I need to do something." Tsuna muttered to himself. Something other than give himself a huge headache.

"That would be wise, Decimo-sama." Emma agreed with a nod.

Tsuna pressed his forehead to the cool glass for a moment longer before picking himself up. "Emma, was it?"

The woman nodded.

"Even though the information wasn't true," Tsuna smiled sheepishly. "I'd still appreciate it if you didn't tell anybody else what Redtail told you."

"Wouldn't even dream of it, sir." Emma nodded stiffly, not even once dropping her professional air. The Vongola Don smiled one last time at her before jogging away. He stopped though when he reached the hysterical Redtail.

"Richard Redtail." Tsuna knelt by the man. "You are arrested for betraying the Vongola and trying to sell personal information about me." With that, he put his hand on Redtail's face and ripped off the skin-like mask. The American's sandy-blond hair and pale-ish skin was revealed.

Tsuna looked at the mask in disgust before throwing it behind him. "Did you ever find out what happened to Gyousei?"

"We found him in an alley way by his house." Emma said crisply. "He was knocked out and we were able to transport him to a hospital. He only suffered minor injuries, sir."

"Good. Well then, I leave him in your care." Tsuna dusted off his pants and quickly disappeared. Emma waited fifteen seconds after he was gone before melting onto the wall. She had heard many things about the Vongola boss, but no one had cared to tell her just how attractive he was! Suddenly she was glad that her boss had told her to pretend like she was attracted to her same sex. Emma took her job seriously, to the point where she was obsessed with making sure she stayed in character for all the personality she adopted. If she hadn't, she would have oohed and ahed with all of the other ladies in that room.

Gosh dang it all, Kyoko was one lucky woman.

Emma ran a hand through her hair and grabbed Redtail by the arm. "Come on, let's get you back to prison where you belong."

Years later, Redtail's story of 'The Terrifying Mafia Boss and His Equally Scary Lady Assistant' would be known all throughout the prison.

* * *

Reborn was known by many things. Over his long life, he had been called so many different names, it was a surprise he still remembered his own. But out of all of them, his favorite name was the one Tsuna started calling him as soon as the kid was brave enough.

The Sadistic Tutor from Hell.

It had a lovely ring to it.

"Shouldn't we stop them?" Yamamoto asked worriedly as he watched Lambo dodge a tonfa. The poor teen was covered with scrapes and bumps, but nothing too serious yet. Yet.

"Tsu-kun is not going to be happy about this." Kyoko muttered fretfully as she wrung her hands together. Kyoko had always been a worrier, but Lambo had always brought out her motherly side.

"I'm training him." Reborn answered. "The stupid cow is not nearly as strong as the rest of you and I'm going to change that."

"Reborn-san." Gokudera (who will deny that this ever happened later) said with his own small pinch of worry. "The kid's only fifteen. Cut him some slack."

Reborn thought about it...

...For about half a second.

"He's not going to get any stronger if I go easy on him." Reborn replied. "Besides, he's about the same age you guys were when I first started training you. Do you remember how bad your training was? In a sense, I am cutting him slack."

Yamamoto, Gokudera, Chrome, and Ryohei all flinched as Reborn brought back their dreaded days of training. Images of bombs, swords, and other foul stuff surfaced from memories that they had tried to hide long ago. Kyoko grimaced as she remembered the time they went into the future and she and Haru had seen the scar on Chrome's back, the scar the young girl had gotten from training. Haru, also thinking about that particular time blanched as she recalled Chrome's word. While that injury was bad, it was nothing compared to what the other guardians had received.

"Do you think this is some kind of game?" Fuyuko whispered to Miyo. Her pretty friend shrugged.

"Of course it is! I think..."

"These people are weird."

Miyo could only nod her head in agreement.

The doors to the school burst open and out strolled her fallen angel, looking very angry. Oh, she supposed he wasn't a fallen angel anymore. He was Dame-Tsuna. But he wasn't that either. He was hot-Tsuna. Incredibly-hot-and-sexy-Tsuna. Yeah, the last one sounded a bit more accurate...

"Hibari, Mukuro!" Tsuna snapped, his brown eyes flickering orange. "Just what do you think you two are doing?"

Hibari scowled and 'hn'ed, bringing his tonfas up like he wanted to attack Tsuna. Mukuro twirled his trident around, his mismatched eyes locking on the Vongola Don.

"Tsuna-nii!" Lambo cried out in relief and dashed towards the person he considered an older brother. He clung to Tsuna's orange shirt, hiding himself from the scary older guardians.

"Kufufufu~ The little lamb intruded on the lovely fight we were having. I only saw it fit to punish him." Mukuro said with a slight smirk.

"I'm a cow!" Lambo poked his head out from behind Tsuna to glare at the guardian of mist.

"Finally he admits it." Gokudera grumbled to himself, drawing a chuckle from the people around him.

Tsuna ignored his right hand man's comment, choosing instead to glare at his two bickering guardians instead. "And why did Lambo intrude on your fight? A fight, which I might add, you should _not_ been having in the first place."

All eyes turned to Reborn, who looked smug and not at all remorseful. Tsuna groaned. "I should have known."

"I was training him." Reborn sounded completely justified in tormenting the youngest guardian.

Tsuna shook his head. _I'll deal with him later._ He returned his glare back on the two guardians that gave him the most headaches. "If I catch you two having a fight again during our trip, you both will do _all_ of my paperwork for an _entire_ week."

Hibari pocketed his tonfas back into wherever he kept them. "Being a carnivore suits you." He said before disappearing.

Mukuro laughed his creepy laugh one more time. "Keep that up, Sawada Tsunayoshi. I want you to have built up a nice reputation for when I take over your body." With that, the mist guardian waved his trident and vanished.

Tsuna froze and watched his old classmates look around in confusion from the corner of his eye. Shoot, how on earth was he going to explain this one?

Clearing his throat loudly, he started to clap. "And cut!" He declared. "That was a great day today, people. Let's film scene two tomorrow!"

Gokudera, quickly catching onto his boss's plan, began clapping as well. He nudged Yamamoto in the ribs and the sword freak started clapping as well.

"What's going on?" Fuyuko was the one who asked the question they all wanted the answers to.

Tsuna put on his brightest smile. "You see, I'm a film director. Right now, I'm working on a film called um..."

"The Devil From the Class Reunion!" Kyoko burst in, seeing how her husband was failing to come up with a name.

"And we're all actors!" Yamamoto laughed. "Sorry we didn't tell you that we were filming, we wanted your natural reactions, not something forced."

Gokudera nodded. "When we found out about our class reunion, Tsuna thought it was a perfect setting for his new film. If you all would prefer not to be featured in the movie, than we can do a new take somewhere else..."

"We're going to be in a movie?" Miyo's hand flew to her mouth. "That's so cool! Of course we all want to be in it, right guys?"

Everyone nodded vigorously, thinking about the fame this new film would bring them.

Tsuna sighed. They had bought it. Thank goodness his old classmates were so oblivious.

Everyone was so busy bombarding Tsuna and his guardians for information about the movie, that nobody noticed Nezu silently slip out of his bonds. The old teacher had been silent for the most part, making sure nobody would predict his escape attempt. He backed up a couple of feet without anybody noticing him and pulled out his phone. Finally, it was time! That fake Sawada Tsunayoshi would be put in his place and Nezu would be proven right.

Reborn smirked as he saw the rest of his plan falling into place. Of course the former arcobaleno had noticed. There wasn't anything that got past his keen eyes.

"You fools!" Nezu yelled, waving his phone in the air triumphantly. "I've called the police, you won't get away now!"

Tsuna's face melted into a mask of indifference as he stared at his old teacher coldly. His guardians moved so that they stood around him, all regarding Nezu as if he was just a nuisance. Which to them, he was.

"Come quick!" Nezu screamed into the phone as soon as the police answered. "There's a large group of ruffians attacking my school. They assaulted _me_, a teacher! I demand that you come and arrest them at once."

Reborn walked up to Nezu and punched him in the gut. The old teacher let out a small 'oof' before his eyes rolled into the back of his head. He crumpled, dropping the phone onto the ground.

Reborn picked it up and shook off some of the dirt. "Hello? This is Reborn. Yes, _The Reborn_. I'm afraid this has all been a big misunderstanding. Sorry for taking up your time."

And with that, Reborn hung up and tossed the phone onto the belly of the unconscious Nezu. "Well, that was fun. Shall we go home now?"

"Reborn," Tsuna said darkly. "I don't think I've ever wanted to murder someone more in my life."

Reborn just shrugged, already calling a private jet to come take them back home to Italy.


	10. Sayonara

**Here we are, the final chapter of the story. Well, it's more of a little short epilogue/follow up than a chapter, but I figured you guys would enjoy it all the same. Be proud of me, I was going to post this on Tuesday, but I decided to do it today.**

**And thus, here is the first story I've ever completed. **

**Disclaimer: C'mon, do I really have to say it? It's the last chapter for crying out loud. Don't torture me further.**

* * *

Ah, here he was again.

Tsuna had never faced such a dangerous enemy in his lifetime. Not once, in all of his years in being in the mafia had he ever faced such a foe that truly threaten to break him. This creature was a monster who challenged all of his morals, made him second guess every decision he ever made, and...

...Made him want to slam his head against his desk so many times that his skull fractured and he eventually bled to death.

"It's either you or me." Tsuna growled out loud to this cunning villain. "And I'm not going to give up so easily. So just go run and hide now before I tear you to shreds."

"Tsu-kun!" Kyoko called out from from the hallway. "Stop threatening your paperwork, it's not healthy!"

"Kyoko~" Tsuna cried out bitterly. "It's making fun of me, it really is! Can you believe that we had to travel all the way to Japan just for some silly game that Reborn came up with to pass the time? And now look what I have to do! One-hundred sheets for all the travel, thirty-six for all the food we bought, two-hundred and _twenty_ for the mess Hibari and Mukuro made, ten for tying up a public worker, forty for the transportation, and one-hundred and fifty for the extra jet Haru, Mukuro, and Lambo stole! That's five-hundred and fifty-six total signatures. And then you add up all the other paperwork I do in a day. I've signed over one-_thousand_ pieces of this crappy parchment in one day."

"Hm." Kyoko did not sound all that sympathetic for her husband's plight. "Maybe Reborn's trying to teach you a lesson. He may be a little sadistic and a tad bit overbearing, but I believe he has the Vongola's best interest at heart."

Tsuna rubbed his aching wrist and threw his pen at the wall. "Reborn's only goal is to give me carpal tunnel."

Kyoko poked her head into Tsuna's office. "Well then, you would just have to get surgery and you and I could go on vacation while you recovered. I've always wanted to see the rest of Europe, you know."

"And how much paperwork would be waiting for me when I get back?" Tsuna said dryly, not amused in the slightest.

Kyoko wisely said nothing at all.

The doors to Tsuna's office burst open, causing the young man to jump in his seat. He quickly collected himself before anybody noticed, but Kyoko's giggling told him he wasn't fast enough. Takeshi and Hayato walked in, Takeshi grinning broadly while Hayato managed to look both happy and annoyed.

"Tsuna! We have great news!"

"What's destroyed this time?"

Hayato and Takeshi both looked at their boss in silence as Tsuna winced. "Sorry, force of habit. What's going on?"

Takeshi and Hayato exchanged a look before they pulled something out from behind their backs. Tsuna's mouth dropped open.

"Reborn made it!" Yamamoto laughed. "Isn't it cool?"

"It features you as the main character, Tsuna!" Gokudera added. Tsuna took the thin rectangle into his hands and ruefully shook his head.

"I'm not surprised. Why am I not surprised?" He asked his two guardians, but Kyoko was the one who answered.

"Because it's Reborn. You have to expect everything and nothing from Reborn." She too stepped into the room to look at the object.

On the cover of the rectangle was a hot picture of Tsuna surrounded by his guardians with Kyoko and Haru smiling brightly in the background. Written across the top in big bold letters was 'The Demon From the Class Reunion!' with a caption underneath that read 'A Reboyama-sensei film'.

"It went on the market this morning and we've already sold three-thousand copies." Hayato declared proudly.

"Say, Tsuna, do you want to go watch it now?" Yamamoto clapped Tsuna on the shoulder.

Tsuna eyed the DVD wearily, afraid of the contents inside. "Um, no thanks. Maybe later."

"I'll watch it with you guys." Kyoko offered and the three of them left Tsuna in his office. Alone. Alone with his paperwork.

Tsuna tapped his fingers on his desk for a few seconds before whipping out his phone. He quickly dialed a number and watched the door like a hawk, as if afraid someone else was going to come in. The other person on the line picked up and Tsuna cleared his throat. "Hello?" He said in a voice deeper than his own. "I was wondering, how much does a shredder cost?"

"More than you have, Dame-Tsuna." Reborn answered.

Tsuna flinched and slowly turned around. Reborn was crouched in his window sill, holding a phone in one hand smugly. "The door's not the only entrance to your office, you know."

"It's the only official one, anyway." Tsuna muttered and slammed his cell onto his desk.

Reborn hopped out of the window and strode over to Tsuna's paperwork. "You still haven't finished it, I see."

"No." Tsuna answered curtly. He sat in silence for a moment before asking; "Hey, Reborn? Were you the one Redtail got his information from?"

The former arcobaleno nodded, the final part of his plan clicking into place. "I knew you would like it."

"You were wrong." Tsuna said.

Reborn nearly lost his fedora. He stiffened and slowly turned to face his student, who looked like he won the lottery. "What do you mean?" His words were cold and stiff, promising years of endless torture if Tsuna didn't answer right.

"My favorite boxers weren't the dinosaurs. They were the flames." Tsuna grinned. "See, you were wrong!"

Leon slid into Reborn's hand and morphed into a gun. "Oh, really? How about we change that fact?"

There is one major rule in the Vongola mansion. If you want to live, Reborn is never wrong. Even if he is, he's not. Some would say that he's much like a woman in that sense.

But those people are dead.

* * *

**And to leave you all hanging by your teeth, I've decided to include a short little exert from my next story, Hidden Behind the Shadows**

"Nana." Iemitsu's voice was cold. "I was simply letting Tsuna talk to his little brother. Our sons need to be acquainted even though they live in different countries. Why didn't you tell Toshi that he had a twin?"

"That _thing _is not my son!" Nana screeched and the line went dead.

Tsuna slowly stood up and walked back to his bed. What just happened? His mind couldn't come to terms with it, it wasn't clicking. Maybe he was too young to understand what happened. Or maybe, he didn't want to understand.

Didn't... Didn't his mother love him?

He tried and tried again, but the only answer he could come up with was a chilling no.

His mother did not love him.


End file.
